Hanmin
Hanmin is a het ship between Hannah the Usul and Armin Bori from the Neopets fandom. Canon They appear as playable characters in the Neopets game called Hannah and the Ice Caves. The player has to guide both characters safely to the exit, while collecting all the treasure chests. They also appear in the Hannah and the Ice Caves plot. Armin's hints Armin finds Hannah unconscious in the snows of Terror Mountain. He then brings her to safety at a cave that is presumably his, and cooks a bowl of soup for her. This is noteworthy, as he didn't know her at that point in time, and, for all he knew, Hannah could have been a really nasty person. The fact that he provided shelter to a complete stranger before getting to know her should speak volumes. When Hannah first sees Kanrik after being betrayed by the thief in The Lost Desert, she gets angry/hostile towards him. Armin unconditionally backs her up. Notice how he doesn't question the nature of the encounter. Also, when Hannah establishes she can't fight Kanrik any longer, Armin is the one who keeps up the assault against the Gelert. This is indicative that he still doesn't find Kanrik trustworthy. Armin helps Hannah after she asks him for help against the Bringer of the Night by destroying it with a pebble launched by his slingshot. Though this could be seen as him tipping the scales in the favor of his colony, what he says before destroying the Bringer is important. He says "Take that, you big bully!". Hannah's hints As soon as she woke up, Hannah asked Armin what he was. Though she asked out of nervousness, it's still a sign she has an interest in him. Also, she placed a lot of trust in Armin (Taking a bowl of his soup, helping Armin get firewood, assisting the Bori side against the Thieves Guild) for someone who didn't know him all that well, when she met him. Hannah also seems to stick by Armin's side more often than Kanrik's. During the war between the Boris and the Thieves Guild, Hannah is revealed to have a crucial gemstone. She then has to reunite it with the bigger gemstone. However, before she can, the Bringer of the Night threatens her. At this point, Hannah could have asked Kanrik for assistance. However, she asked for Armin's help, instead. Luckily, she dodges the Bringer's attack. Mutual hints In 2016, Hannah and Armin were featured in an Advent Calendar animation. The animation included Hannah having a dream about going on a treasure hunt with Armin. The animation can be seen here. Though there's no kissing or anything similar, it shows that Hannah prefers to go treasure hunting with Armin, rather than with Kanrik. Fanon The Hacker (A New Life Era) Upon first establishing contact with Hannah and Armin through sophisticated technology, The Hacker was aware that there was more than met the eye in regards to the pair, calling them "Romeo and Juliet" just before the pair could identify themselves to The Hacker and his wife, White Hawk. He even called them "lovebirds" as their first contact was drawing to a close. The Hacker himself frequently calls the pair with that nickname. Moe Buckler (A New Life Era) Moe was excited to make friends with the pair, and, similarly to his father, tends to see Hannah and Armin as a couple. On occasion, he makes comparisons between the relationship between himself and Amy Jr., and the relationship between Hannah and Armin, which he finds is similar in a sense. Just like his father, Moe is very fond of the Hannah and Armin shipping, and he, too, refers to them as lovebirds. Fandom DEVIANTART :SonAmyFan362 on DeviantART.